<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't get there from here (I've been there I know the way) by gloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401777">Can't get there from here (I've been there I know the way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss'>gloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, love among comrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce gave up on life making sense long ago, but she can't ever stop loving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joyce Byers/Robin Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't get there from here (I've been there I know the way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts">SkyRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD3cYh5Pp1I&amp;list=RD2taJLBGoMi8&amp;index=4">title</a> is REM's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time Joyce's life made sense, she was fourteen. After that, bad luck, dumb decisions, weird occasions all accumulated. They drifted at first, dust in a sunbeam, then faster and faster, moths divebombing the lights.</p><p>When she kicked Lonnie out, she half-hoped things might become sensible. But she knew better.</p><p>Now here's Robin, this beautiful, gawky girl with countless freckles, astonishing courage, and a wobbly smile. Butcher knife in one hand, slime from the Upside Down dripping off her, she clings hard.</p><p>Logic vanishes before love: Joyce knows that much. Love is everything she has, all she is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>